


Kinktober 2020 - 25 - Masturbation

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 3





	Kinktober 2020 - 25 - Masturbation

“Hey, Emu?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we try something a little different than normal?”

“Sure? What did you have in mind?”

Parad held his fist out to his host, signalling his desire to merge.

Emu raised an eyebrow but held his fist out.

  
Parad took over and led them to the couch. He gently pulled down Emu’s pants and took his cock into his hand.

“ _ Parad?” _

_ “I want to feel this with you.” _

Emu nodded and let Parad continue. He started slow, pumping his hand up and down Emu’s length. 

_ “Oh.. that feels so good.” _ Emu whispered in their mind.

Parad continued, picking up speed. Soon, Emu’s hips were bucking in pleasure. 

_ “I feel close..” _

_ “I feel it too.” _

Soon, overwhelming pleasure flooded through the bond as Emu came. Soon, Parad unmerged and was gently licking Emu’s dick clean with a smile. “That was fun.”

Emu nodded slowly, a wave of exhaustion hitting him, “It was.” 

“We should do it again sometime,” Parad kissed Emu’s cheek before covering the other man in a blanket as he noticed Emu falling asleep, “Sweet dreams, Emu.”

  
  



End file.
